The Long Lost Secret
by miss-valvedes
Summary: Emma Pillsbury and William Schuester have way more in common than working in the same school...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee, though I wish I did :) I do own Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury.**

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

On the 21st of November 1620, the Mayflower approached the coast of what is now called the Cape Cod after a long journey of 66 days across the Atlantic Ocean. Among all the passengers, most of them English, were Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury. The first one was Dutch, formerly living in Den Haag, while the second fled his native Scotland for The Netherlands a few years before. Both had come with their wife and children hoping to find a peaceful land where they could finally be free.

A few months after their arrival on that promised land, Johannes passed away in mysterious circumstances. Some said it was a strange disease, others thought he had been killed by a discovery he had made the week before. However, one thing was for sure, it was not natural... Because he had been present when Johannes discovered the small chest, Peter made sure the treasure was kept safe from anyone who would want to steal it. And for him, that meant burrying it in a very unlikely place. What he didn't know was that among the passengers of the vessel, some had allied their forces in a secret group, the Mayflower Brethern, whose sole purpose was to find where the treasure had been hidden and obtain its power.

The next winter, on a cold and icy day, the body of Peter Pillsbury was found behind his house by his wife, Mary. His cause of death remained unclear and the burial took place the next day.

There were some rumors in the community that he had been murdered by Indians from the local tribe, but nobody ever confirmed it. The treasure remained hidden.

Through the centuries, the Mayflower Brethern survived, mostly because the founders had initiated their progeny into the group and for the next generations, only the eldest children were to enter the secret organization. The members spread across the country but would gather every year in Plimoth, which was now Plymouth, where the treasure was supposedly still burried. However, the members of the Schuester and Pillsbury family were unaware of the existence of such a group and such a quest until one of the Mayflower Brethern discovered by accident a document that stated that a Schuester was to unite with a Pillsbury in order to be able to find the long lost and forgotten chest.

On August the 28th 2006, first day of the school year, a new guidance counselor entered the building of Mc Kinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. Her name was Emma Pillsbury, from the same Pillsbury family who came on the Mayflower. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was something stronger, but the first member of the staff she met, aside from the principal, was William Schuester, Spanish teacher. Neither was aware of the dark past that united them, nor knew any of them what they were meant to accomplish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee, though I wish I did :) I do own Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury.**

**Chapter 2:** Pillsbury meets Schuester

_Emma's POV:_

Today was my first day at Mc Kinley High School, in Lima. I didn't know much more about the school than I knew about the town: this was all very different from where I came from, I was far from the small town in Virginia where I had been raised. The high school was much bigger and not rural like mine, but most of all, people didn't know each other as well and that was new to me.

What decided me to move was no happy event: last year, around March, some students, well aware of my mysophobia decided it would be cool to cover my office floor with oil and flood my desk with milk. That did it. I had resigned almost right away and took the first job I found, which happened to be here, in Lima.

I looked at my watch and realized I had been lost in my thoughts for longer than I thought; I was expected in the principal's office in less than five minutes. I took a deep breath and opened my car door. Carefully I got out, trying to keep my clothes as straight as possible, after all, I didn't spend two hours every week ironing my clothes for nothing. Finally, I walk through the double doors, trying to look as confident as I could and I quickly found Mr Figgins' office.

The meeting was short and I didn't have any sessions planned yet so I decided to take a look to my new office and clean it. I would never be able to work in a dirty environment that was potentially full of germs. I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone.

- I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I said, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

- That's okay. I'm Will Schuester, I teach, or at least try to teach Spanish.

- I'm Emma Pillsbury, I'm the new guidance counsellor.

- That's right, Mrs Golden quit last year. Nobody knows why, it seems like it's a complicated story no one bothered to share.

- Okay, I'd better get going. It was nice meeting you.

- Same here!

And with that, he was gone.

It took me almost three hours to completely clean and sanitize my office, mostly because I had windows that needed to be cleaned on both sides. It was quarter past two when I came back to my new condo and I could feel something bothering me. It was about that man I met in the hallway, something about him felt familiar, though I could not figure out what.

The next day, I started what would be my new life as a guidance counselor at Mc Kinley High School. The weeks and the months went by and I found myself thinking about staying for good in Lima, changing what was a temporary change in my life into my future. However, I didn't have much of a social life and the few times I tried dating, it turned out to be a complete disaster, Will included.

On Thanksgiving 2010, I broke up with Carl Howell, my dentist and spent the holiday with Will. We had known each other for more than four years and even had a failed attempt at romance, but our friendship seemed to only grow stronger with time. On December the 2nd, I received a mysterious letter in the mail. Well, it was actually a piece of paper with two names written: Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury. The only signature was the initials MB.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Glee, though I wish I did :) I do own Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury.**

**As you may have noticed English is not my first language so if there are some very obvious spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me :)**

**Chapter 3:** The search starts.

_On December the 2__nd__, I received a mysterious letter in the mail. Well, it was actually a piece of paper with two names written: Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury. The only signature was the initials MB._

_Emma's POV:_

At first, I thought this was some kind of prank, though I doubted any of my students would actually do that. Then, as I contemplated the possibilities, my instincts told me the names might mean something. One of them was obviously old-fashioned, I had never met a Johannes before, but what intrigued me the most was the fact that I knew both last names, one being mine and the other Will's. Well, maybe after all, it might be a joke, something the Glee kids had come up with to try to bring me closer to their beloved coach.

As the evening passed, and after my 2 ritual showers, I was still bothered by the letter and I decided to google the names, knowing there were many chances that I would find a lot of Peter Pillsbury on the internet. For this reason, I typed both names together and, to my surprise there were quite a few occurrences of this combination. I clicked on the first result of my search, it was a list of the passengers who arrived on the Mayflower.

Okay, so maybe I have an ancestor who came on the Mayflower and maybe Will does too, but I don't see how it's relevant, I thought. I knew my family had been established in Virginia at least since the 1800s, but I never researched exactly where they came from and when. I did find the coincidence quite amusing and I made a mental note to ask my parents if they knew anything about our family's history.

I wiped my laptop's keyboard and screen, then put it away and went to bed after brushing and flossing my teeth twice. That night, my dreams were filled with mysterious explorers, pirates and brave soldiers.

_Will's POV:_

I couldn't believe it was already December, this year had seemed to pass by so quickly, mainly because I had been busy coaching Glee club and competing in Sectionals and Regionals. Today was one of these days where time seems so slow and I was ready to end my day by 3rd period. It wasn't that I didn't like teaching or my students, but ever since Emma and her dentist boyfriend broke up I couldn't help but want to ask her out, get another chance. I knew it wasn't likely to happen but I could dream.

It was around five thirty when I finally came home after Glee practice. The kids had been great, like most of the time, and I couldn't wait to get to Sectionals with them, I could feel they had it in them to win. As I opened my mail box, a piece of paper fell. I bent to pick it up and noticed there were only two names written: Johannes Schuester and Peter Pillsbury. It was signed MB in Gothic letters.

It's funny, I thought, I haven't heard the name Johannes Schuester in a long time, mt dad used to tell me how his ancestors arrived on the Mayflower and landed in Plymouth. I always thought it was a nice tale and when Terri had told me she was pregnant, I could see myself telling it to our little girl during those rainy winter afternoons. However, I had never heard the name Peter Pillsbury before and smiled as I thought of Emma. Maybe this Pillsbury was someone from her family, after all, it wasn't much of a common name.

I put the paper in a drawer and went into the kitchen to pour myself some wine and make dinner. Since my divorce, I couldn't help but think about finding myself a new place, one that wouldn't be full of memories, good and bad, especially bad, actually, but I kept postponing the decision. As my glance fell on my wedding picture tonight, I knew that I needed to move on and start over again.


End file.
